Akibat Sake
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Saat Ichigo tak sadarkan diri karena mabuk, Dark Ichigo keluar dari tubuhnya dan 'menyiksa' Hitsugaya sepanjang malam. [IchiHitsu; BL, Yaoi. Rating M for implicit lemon.] Didedikasikan untuk FID #6. Enjoy!


Gerakan tangan Hitsugaya yang sedang mengerjakan _paperwork_-nya seketika berhenti begitu ia merasakan reiatsu yang sudah tidak asing berjalan menuju ruangan kerjanya. Ia tahu siapa si pemilik _reiatsu_ yang memang tidak pernah dikontrol seperti ini.

"Hoi, Toushirou!" Ichigo berseru begitu membuka pintu di depannya, dan melangkah masuk.

Hitsugaya menggeram. Ditatapnya pemuda berambut oranye itu dengan sorot mata ingin membunuh, "Harus berapa kali kubilang padamu, Kurosaki? Panggil aku Komandan Hitsugaya!" teriaknya dengan suara meninggi. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena marah, dan terlihat urat-urat bermunculan di dahinya.

"Terlalu panjang, makanya kupanggil Toushirou," Ichigo berdalih. "Oh, atau bagaimana kalau kupanggil dengan 'Shirou-_chan_' saja?"

Dan sedetik berikutnya, Ichigo membelalak begitu merasakan benda terpentingnya ditendang oleh Hitsugaya. Komandan divisi sepuluh itu ber-_shunpo _di depannya sebelum ia sempat menduga.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. <strong>_

_**Mereka adalah milik Tite Kubo. **_

_**Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.**_

**.**

**_Canon universe _**yang dibuat dengan _**Alternate Reality **_dan _**Alternate Timeline**_

_**1k+ words**_

_**Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy**_

_**Oneshot**_

_**.**_

_**Kurosaki Ichigo/Hitsugaya Toushirou (IchiHitsu)  
><strong>_

_**.**_

_**Peringatan: Slash; Boys Love, Yaoi, MaleXMale. Rating M for implicit lemon. OOC maybe. **_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**.**_

_**Didedikasikan untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #6**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Setelah meneguk teh dari gelas tehnya beberapa kali, Hitsugaya kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Ia mengabaikan Ichigo yang sekarang tengah terkapar di lantai sambil terus merintih memegang benda privatnya.<p>

"Toushirou... kau bisa menghancurkan masa depanku. Uhh..." kata Ichigo dengan suara seperti orang sekarat. Hitsugaya mendengus.

"Apa perlu kutambah lagi satu-dua tendangan?"

Wajah Ichigo langsung menjadi pucat. Baru satu tendangan tadi saja sudah membuatnya nyaris sekarat seperti ini, apalagi ditambah lagi? Oh, _no_!

"Hei, kalau mau mati jangan di dalam ruanganku, karena aku tidak mau direpotkan mengurus mayatmu." Hitsugaya kembali berkata dengan sadisnya begitu sekilas ia melihat pemuda itu tampak tak bergerak di lantai.

Ichigo tak menjawab. Tiba-tiba ia bergerak bangun dari posisinya, dan berjalan menuju pintu. Satu alis Hitsugaya terangkat begitu ia melihat punggung itu akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu. Meski agak heran karena tidak seperti biasanya pemuda itu akan pergi secepat itu setelah mendapat servis mematikannya, Hitsugaya mengangkat bahunya cuek, dan kembali mengerjakan _paperwork_-nya.

.  
>.<p>

"Komandan," panggil Matsumoto begitu ia masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hitsugaya yang baru selesai mengerjakan _paperwork _untuk hari ini sontak menoleh.

"Dari mana saja kau, Matsumoto?" kedua mata Hitsugaya menyipit kesal. "Kau ini selalu saja malas mengerjakan _paperwork_-mu!"

Matsumoto meringis. "Maaf, Komandan..." katanya sambil memasang wajah tak berdosa. "Oh ya, Komandan. Hari ini Hisagi akan mentraktir kita makan karena ulang tahunnya. Ayo pergi bersama!"

Hitsugaya terdiam sesaat, sebelum ia mengangguk. Setelah mengambil pedang Hyourinmaru-nya yang terletak tak jauh darinya, ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dengan Matsumoto yang berjalan di sampingnya.

.  
>.<p>

_Apa dia masih marah soal aku menendangnya tadi, ya?_ gumam Hitsugaya dalam hati begitu memasuki tempat makan di mana Hisagi menyewanya untuk satu malam, dan melihat Ichigo sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu dengan Ikkaku dan Yumichika di salah satu meja. Biasanya jika pemuda berambut oranye itu melihatnya pasti akan langsung meneriakkan nama kecilnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya. _Apa mungkin dia tidak melihatku?_ gumamnya lagi dalam hati.

Wajah Hitsugaya langsung keruh begitu melihat Rukia mendekati meja di mana Ichigo duduk dan duduk persis di samping pemuda itu. Wanita itu juga ikut larut dalam pembicaraan ketiga pria di sekitarnya dengan cepat. Hitsugaya mendengus, tanpa sadar reiatsu-nya jadi tak terkontrol dan menurunkan suhu ruangan.

"Komandan, kendalikan _reiatsu_-mu," Matsumoto memperingatkan begitu ia yang lebih dulu merasakan hawa dingin yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Komandan divisi sepuluh itu tersentak, dan segera mengendalikan _reiatsu_-nya.

"Matsumoto, mungkin lebih baik aku kembali saja untuk beristirahat. Sampaikan salamku untuk Hisagi," ucapnya, sembari berbalik pergi. Tidak menanggapi teriakan Matsumoto yang terus memanggilnya.

.  
>.<p>

Sambil menarik selimut sebatas dadanya, Hitsugaya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sayup-sayup kedua matanya mulai terasa berat, dan begitu baru saja akan terpejam, ketukan pintu membuat kesadarannya kembali ditarik. Siapa orang bodoh yang masih menganggunya di jam hampir tengah malam seperti ini?

Dengan kasar disibakkannya selimut sambil bergerak berdiri dari posisi tidurnya. Digesernya pintu kamarnya, dan berjalan menuju pintu utama. Dan begitu ia menggeser pintu utamanya, Hitsugaya langsung mematung melihat Ichigo yang sedang duduk bersandar di dinding dekat pintu.

"Jadi kau yang mengetuk pintuku tengah malam begini, huh?" dengusnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Cepat pergi dari sini kau hanya menganggu istirahatku!" bentaknya.

Ichigo tak menyahut. Pemuda itu masih bergeming di posisinya. Dan hal itu akhirnya membuat Hitsugaya mengangkat kakinya, kemudian menendang tubuh Ichigo dari samping.

_Bruk!_

Kedua mata Hitsugaya membelalak begitu tubuh itu terjatuh ke samping tanpa menghindar dari tendangannya. Dengan khawatir ia langsung berjongkok. "Hei, Kurosaki! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hanya gumaman tidak jelas Ichigo yang terdengar. Kedua kening Hitsugaya mengerut begitu mencium bau _sake _dari napas pemuda itu. Setahunya pemuda ini paling tidak suka jika diajak minum _sake_ oleh Matsumoto dan kawanannya. Jadi, kemungkinan besar pemuda ini dibuat mabuk.

_Hhh, pasti di pesta Hisagi tadi,_ batin Hitsugaya dalam hati, sembari mengangkat tubuh—yang beberapa kali lipat lebih berat darinya—itu untuk dibawa ke dalam. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan pemuda yang sudah mencuri hatinya ini berada di luar seperti ini. Dan berjanji, besok akan mengomeli Matsumoto karena hanya dia dalang di balik semua Ichigo mabuk seperti ini.

Hitsugaya menghela napas lega begitu ia berhasil membawa tubuh berat itu ke dalam kamarnya, dan menjatuhkannya di atas _futon_-nya. Tanpa sadar kedua mata Hitsugaya tertuju pada dada bidang Ichigo yang sedikit terekspos dari _shihakusou_ yang dipakainya. Dan ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya begitu bayangan-bayangan menggiurkan memenuhi pikirannya.

_Sialan!_ makinya dalam hati. Dengan cepat Hitsugaya melepaskan sandal di kedua kaki pemuda itu, dan baru akan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh itu, begitu tiba-tiba kedua bola mata cokelat itu terbuka dan menatapnya dalam diam. Hitsugaya agak terkejut.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar? Mau kuambilkan air putih?" tanyanya dengan dua alis terangkat. Ichigo masih menutup mulutnya dengan sepasang mata yang terus menatap komandan divisi sepuluh itu. "Hei, Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya mulai risih dipandangi seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba tanpa terduga, tubuh mungil itu ditarik dan sekarang berada di bawah tindihan Ichigo. Hitsugaya meringis pelan. Ia baru sadar dengan jarak mereka yang sangat dekat begitu kedua matanya terbuka dan mendapati napas hangat Ichigo menerpa lehernya.

"Apa yang kau—"

_"Yo!"_ suara Ichigo yang sedikit berbeda itu memotong sebelum Hitsugaya sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Begitu wajah itu terangkat dan menatapnya, Hitsugaya merasa seluruh tubuhnya membatu begitu melihat kedua pupil mata emas berlatar hitam di depannya. "Kita bertemu lagi, _Hime."_ Bibir itu menyeringai lebar.

Tubuh Hitsugaya bergetar dan wajahnya memucat. Yang berada di depannya sekarang bukanlah Ichigo, tapi sosok lain Ichigo yang ia tahu—sangat berbahaya. _Reiatsu_ yang menguar keluar dari sosok lain Ichigo ini membuat Hitsugaya nyaris tidak bisa bernapas karena seperti mencekiknya.

"K-kau bukan Kurosaki..." suara Hitsugaya bergetar saat ia berkata, "Cepat kembalikan Kurosaki!"

Sosok di depannya terkekeh-kekeh. Seolah apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hitsugaya adalah sebuah lelucon yang sangat lucu."Sayang sekali..." ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Hitsugaya. "Ichigo sedang tak sadarkan diri, dan karena itulah—" ada jeda sesaat, sebelum ia melanjutkan, "—aku bisa dengan bebas keluar dan menggunakan tubuhnya ini."

Kedua mata Hitsugaya membelalak. Tidak mungkin! Dia harus secepatnya menyadarkan Ichigo, sebelum—

"Tak ada yang bisa menyadarkannya, kecuali dia sendiri," bisik sosok lain Ichigo.

—terlambat.

Hitsugaya tersentak begitu merasakan tangan besar itu merayap dari lutut ke pangkal pahanya. Tubuh di atasnya tiba-tiba menegak, hanya sesaat, karena dengan gerakan tiba-tiba tangan itu menarik _obi_ yang melingkar di pinggangnya—membuat _kimono_ biru muda yang dipakainya seketika terbuka dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya. Hitsugaya tercekat, kedua tangannya diikat dengan _obi_-nya. Kali ini sosok lain Ichigo menarik _obi_ di pinggangnya sendiri, kemudian mengikatnya di mulut komandan divisi sepuluh itu.

"Umph! Umph!" Tubuh mungil itu memberontak begitu tubuhnya diputar menjadi posisi menelungkup. Bisa ia rasakan sesuatu yang sudah mengeras menggesek belahan pantatnya dari belakang begitu sosok lain Ichigo itu membungkuk untuk mengecup punggungnya. Hitsugaya semakin memberontak begitu tangan besar itu meremas miliknya yang hanya tertutup _underwear._

Tengkuk Hitsugaya meremang begitu kecupan-kecupan berkesan liar itu terus menjajah bagian belakang tubuhnya. Dan ia menjerit begitu tiba-tiba satu jari menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh Hitsugaya semakin bergetar, begitu jari kedua menerobos masuk. Bergerak-gerak dengan sesukanya, dan akhirnya ditarik keluar begitu hampir lima menit. Napas Hitsugaya mulai menderu, dan tiba-tiba tercekat begitu kali ini ia merasakan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari jari-jari tadi mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"UMPH!" Tubuh Hitsugaya menegang, dan ia menggigit _obi_ yang membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat begitu rasa sakit menyerangnya dari bawah. Ia tak bisa menahan air mata yang dengan cepat mengumpul di kedua pelupuk matanya, dan akhirnya meluncur jatuh begitu ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Akhirnya masuk semuanya," kata sosok lain Ichigo itu sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua sisi pinggang Hitsugaya, dan ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Hitsugaya menjerit-jerit. Kedua tangannya mencengkram _futon_ di bawahnya dengan mata membelalak. Rasa sakit membuat kepalanya terasa pening, dan pandangannya menjadi tidak fokus. Napasnya semakin memburu berat karena tidak bisa mengimbangi gerakan di belakang tubuhnya.

Saat itu, Hitsugaya baru sadar, malam ini akan dilewatinya dengan penuh penyiksaan.

.  
>.<p>

Pagi itu, Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya sambil mencengkram kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Setelah beberapa menit terlewati, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan pandangannya mengedar di ruangan tempat ia tidur. _Sepertinya ruangan ini tidak familiar,_ gumamnya dalam hati. Dan begitu pandangan Ichigo jatuh pada sosok mungil di sampingnya, mendadak kepalanya yang terasa sakit langsung hilang.

"Toushirou! Kenapa kau bisa—" kalimat Ichigo tak sempat selesai begitu ia melihat tubuhnya sendiri tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun. Kedua matanya membelalak. Dan ia kembali menatap komandan divisi sepuluh—yang masih terbaring menyamping—dengan kondisi nyaris mengenaskan; kimono yang tidak menutupi tubuhnya, mulut dan kedua tangan yang masih terikat _obi._

"Kurosaki..." suara yang biasa membentaknya itu terdengar lemah begitu Ichigo melepaskan _obi_ yang menutup mulutnya. Wajah manis itu bahkan terlihat pucat dengan gurat lelah di wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" Ichigo bertanya khawatir sambil melepaskan _obi_ yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo sesaat, sebelum ia berkata, "Semalam, saat kau tak sadarkan diri _dia_ keluar dan menggunakan tubuhmu," suara itu bergetar dan akhirnya terisak, "kemudian terus menyiksaku sepanjang malam. Hiks_—baka!_ Kenapa kau tidak secepatnya sadar? Kau tahu—"

Ichigo tak memberi kesempatan Hitsugaya untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Dibungkamnya bibir mungil itu dengan bibirnya, meredam semua isak tangis yang keluar. Dan setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, dibawanya tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya sambil terus membisikkan kata maaf tanpa henti.

Jauh di dalam diri Ichigo, sosok lain Ichigo terus tertawa keras-keras. _Sekarang kita seri, King!_ batinnya sambil menyeringai puas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Selesai<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeanne's notes:<strong>_

Fic ini sudah dari sebulan lalu menjamur di folder netbuk, saat itu baru setengah jadi karena mood sering datang-hilang saat mengetiknya. -_-

Jangan tanya kenapa lemonnya cuma segitu doang. Sebenarnya lemonnya akan saya buat eksplisit, tapinkarena nantinya hanya akan melanggar guidelines FFn, makanya saya buat implisit. Hihihi~~P

_**Published: 07. September.2014**_


End file.
